


Legal Briefs | Drama Series Written & Created by PartyWill & Susan Semenjuk

by PartyWill



Category: Drama - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyWill/pseuds/PartyWill
Summary: " Legal Briefs "Online Written Drama SeriesCreated & Written bySusan Semenjuk &Willy Garza ( PartyWill )Written byWilly Garza( PartyWill )Plot :Laywers having fun while protecting the innocent and taking on the gulity .





	

" Legal Briefs "  
Online Written Drama Series  
Created & Written by  
Susan Semenjuk &  
Willy Garza ( PartyWill )

Written by  
Willy Garza  
( PartyWill )

Season Premiere  
Ep1 " Spousal Privilege "

Plot :  
Laywers having fun while protecting the innocent and taking on the gulity .

£ Scene

* High Heels are heard as a woman enters the bedroom of her husband , he winces a bit as he is surprised to see her ! *

Tommy Reeves :  
Mia , you're back ..well the hell have you been ?!  
I called you like must've been a hundred times ! "

* Mia stands over her side of the bed which is always the right side *

Mia :  
I got all your missed calls , and pathetic excuses of texted apologies on my cell !  
I had to get away from you from this town , this place our home  
Tommy you hurt me in the most crucial of ways , you slept with my twin sister Jade and in our bed on our 2year anniversary ! "  
Recounts Mia through her tear stained face

* Tommy removes his blanket , then gets up wearing nothing but his red dodgers boxer briefs and shirtless .  
Mia hated how toned he looked when she was still fuming .  
It be soo easy to make love to her husband , but she knows sex isn't the answer *

Tommy :  
Mia baby , I can't say it more than I have alright  
I love you honey baby , we are childhood sweet hearts we grew up together and after you moved during highschool I was soo sad I nearly drove myself to drink !  
Then you returned and my life had such meaning .  
We connected again and I married you on Valentines Day  
I saw you that week before talking to an employee from work I am sorry baby I got jelous and stupidly got drunk only for Jade to drop by and well you know ! " recounts Tommy

Jade :  
First of all ,  
He's not an employee  
Jefferson Harvest is a colleague of mine !  
Since you explained your stupidity , I am going to give our marriage another try only if you agree to a bound contract  
we stay married for all purposes of keeping our status as the freaking couple of the year !  
Now then ,  
We agree to only have sex twice a week  
if you skip Tues night dinners for any reason I won't have a choice but to tell your father ..my farther in law your plans to take over his company !  
If you sleep with Jade , fine but its only on Saturdays because that's the day I have my lover here all night long !  
If you in anyway break this contract I will expose all your dirty secrets do we have a deal ?!

Tommy :  
That's blackmail !

Mia :  
No honey , that's Spousal Privilege  
that's what you get for marrying a criminal defense lawyer as your wife !  
Oh and one last thing ,  
don't ever mention Wisconsin ever again  
I hated that place !

* Tommy gets the pen from his side of the bed on a night table and signs the contract *

Next ::

Puppy Babysitting gets Legally out of control

Cast ..

Tommy Reeves :  
Jeremy Jordan

Mia Reeves :  
Christel Khalil

Read "Legal Briefs | Drama Series Written by PartyWill & Susan Semenjuk" by PartyWill on Wattpad. You can read it here: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/4n3eek2sUA. 


End file.
